Bending Steel
by Okami-Kawarimono
Summary: Sequal to "Broken Steel" Better Summary inside. Slash Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Bending Steel

Summary: Bruce Wayne, Playboy millionaire is now off the market! Taken by a beautiful blond haired man by the name of Jack Napier the press is going crazy with it. Not only that but it seems Batman has found a new accomplice in Joker himself! While some people are glad to have Joker off the streets, some people are a little sceptical, including the members of the Justice League! But while this entire mess is getting sorted one man still stalks the streets and he has found a friend. Doctor Harish is in and he is waiting for his Patience to come for tea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, DC is amazing and I will love them forever.

AN: Read 'Of Broken Steel' so not to get confused

Dick is 13

AN: Someone else is going to make an appearance…who is it? A Surprise!

* * *

Chapter one: Comfort and Joy

Wayne manor was a sight to behold during the holidays. The house was covered in snow and the grounds were a blanket of white as icicles shown off the roof and windowsills. The inside was even more beautiful with a theme of blue and white, banisters covered in tinsel and tiny crystal stars, doorways draped in holly and evergreen with a bow of mistletoe in every location and the ballroom was the most lavish of them all.

Guests were dancing the evening away in gowns with crystal teardrops and suits of every shade. The tree was large and filled the room with the smell of pine, decorated from trunk to tip in intricate ornaments and tinsel. The buffet tables were garnished with candles and food and the music was merry and bright and standing above all this was a limber man with soft, butter blond hair and deep brown eyes.

Jack Napier stood on the large stair case, looking down at all the people dancing on ballroom floor, his eyes catching one man out of the rest. Bruce Wayne was a dashing thing as he swept one charming lady off her feet before handing her back to her date. Dressed in his black suit and tie, Bruce looked his best, not to mention his charm was making him even more undeniable. Jack chuckled to himself, trying to remember how long he had lived in this home after Bruce had saved him from that ally way, five, six months. Jack smiled and played with the curls of his wig, the fake hair looking incredibly real because if it didn't, Jack's secret would be revealed.

You see, the true identity of Jack was The Joker, Crime Clown Prince of Gotham. Nearly six months ago Batman had found him dying in an ally way and nursed him back to health. When Joker was back to normal they had planned an investigation on the place that caused all of Joker's pain, Arkham Prison. Their plan went south and Batman was caught and discovered by Doctor Harish as Bruce Wayne, who was saved by the Joker disguised as Jack Napier, the beautiful blond that stood on the staircase now. Doctor Harish was the man behind Joker's own torture and pain and was still loose and although Joker and Batman were on the case, he was still missing.

Jack could care less about it all now though because this Christmas gala was less about the holidays and more about the personal life of Bruce Wayne and his Personal assistant, who happened to be Jack. Jack smiled as his thumb played with a silver band on his right ring finger, simple but stunning it was less of an engagement and more of a promise. Jack looked down at the ring and remembered opening it just that morning.

* * *

"It isn't Christmas yet," Jack had said, right then he wasn't dressed in…well anything, he was still in bed, curled up against Bruce.

"I know but this one can't wait," Bruce had said, dressed in only his pajama bottoms and a green wrapped box in his hands. Joker had taken the box and opened it, revealing the ring set in a pretty, black velvet box. "Call it a promise, or a symbol, or whatever, you would like, it's just something to show that I'm taken." Bruce smiled and Joker slipped the ring on his right hand, didn't want to give people the wrong idea.

"Shiny," Joker smiled in response, killing the tension immediately as Bruce chuckled, "I didn't get you anything." Bruce had then given him that look, a heated glace that said Joker didn't need to give him anything, but if he needed to, he could. Which he did of course, a very long and delightful thank you for such a meaningful gift.

* * *

"Jack?" The man jumped and turned to the speaker, a young man in his early teens. Dick Grayson had been one of Joker's supporters after the whole ordeal with Doctor Harish and approved of him and Bruce and even went as far as to tease them, constantly. Jack got back at him whenever Barbra came over, giving him a hard time about the pretty red head, tonight they had come to a truce though, well, for the moment. "People are going to think you're a wall flower up here Jack, go mingle."

Jack sighed and took the boy's offered arm with a good natured chuckle. Dick was becoming a handsome young man, also dressed in black with a deep green dress shirt he looked like a young Gentleman. Jack on the other hand was dressed in white with a soft lavender undershirt to break up all the paleness of him. Dick led him from the stairs and on to the dance floor where they found Bruce standing with a plain looking man and a pretty woman. Jack rolled his eyes before he snaked his arms around one of Bruce's own, making the man jump in surprise. Jack doubted it was real, Bruce was just playing it up a little bit as he turned his head and smiled down at him.

"Jack, you startled me," Bruce said and took his arm from the other's grip and wrapped it around his waist. Jack watched as the black haired woman turned a rather charming shade of pink and the man behind her turned several shades of red. "Jack, this is Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the…"

"Daily Planet, yes," Jack smiled and took Lois's offered hand and kissed her knuckles, making her smiled and then took Clark's hand, but the moment their hands met they both tensed. Jack suddenly felt completely naked under the gaze of those blue eyes behind the glasses, like the man was looking right through him and saw exactly who was hiding under the wig. Jack pulled away maybe a little too quickly and cleared his throat.

"Pleasure to meet you," Clark said, his voice was a meaningless drawl and Jack felt Bruce tense so Jack placed a hand on his chest and gave a smile.

"Charmed," He said softly, playing up the light, breathy tone he perfected and Clark eyed him like he would a bug. Jack cleared his throat and offered his hand to Lois, "Shall we dance Miss. Lane?"

"Lois," Clark started but the woman was already swept away by the man and the two gracefully waltzed off in to the crowd.

"That was uncalled for," Bruce started and Clark turned to his friend who had put on the Batman act and Clark crossed his arms, "He is harmless."

"Harmless, you are talking about the Joker here, he almost killed you, me and maybe half the people here," Clark hissed and Bruce glared at him.

"He was also tortured Clark," Bruce hissed and Clark's own glare hardened,

"Maybe he deserved it," He growled out and Bruce gave him a look that should have killed him.

"No one deserves torture, I thought you better than that," Bruce hissed before he turned his back to him and walked away, leaving a pouting Superman behind.

"Can I cut in?" Bruce asked and Lois smiled, watching those blue eyes shine when they watched Jack's face break in to a smile. Lois stepped away and found herself in the arms of Clark who swept her off in to a dance. Bruce danced away Jack who gave a soft laugh at the sudden spin before being pulled against the man's body. "I'm glad you come off the wall Jack, I was getting worried."

"Oh really?" Jack asked as he allowed the man to lead him in to waltz, the darkness of Bruce Wayne complementing the lightness that was Jack Napier. The two danced upon the floor like they had done it a million times, comfortable in one another's arms as the music chimed on. No one seemed to mind, a few stopped to watch as others gazed in awe and some in jealousy. Neither of the men paid any attention to the on lookers, simply to one another, that is, until the music stopped and their dance ended. "You are quite light on your feet Mr. Wayne," Jack teased.

"As are you," Bruce said and smiled. Jack was about to tease Bruce until a whistle had Jack turning to Dick standing in the crowd poitning above their heads.

"What the devil is that child…oh…" Jack had looked up and found that he and Bruce were standing under a bow of Mistletoe. Jack couldn't help being shy when it came to public displays but Bruce was perhaps too bold for his own good because in a moment Jack found himself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and a familiar press of lips against his own. Jack sighed; if they were going to out themselves he supposed this was the best way to do it.

Bruce pulled away from his partner and turned to the crowd, some were cheering some looked horrified and many were sulking.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming to my special Christmas Gala, tonight we celebrate not only the winter holiday but also something a little more personal," Bruce draped an arm around Jack's shoulders and the blond stepped closer in to the man's embrace. "Jack and I are together, an item, however you may see it, Jack has taken me away."

"Oh, never!" Jack said with a gasp, "It was you who had me all this time Bruce!" Jack flushed, his face turning a soft, charming pink. The crowd was quiet for a second until someone began to clap and then in a few moments the entire room was filled with the sound of clapping hands. Jack didn't think it was all sincere and that half of them were just playing it up because they were on the payroll. However, he would take what he could get.

"To the new couple!" Lois said, raising her glass and everyone raised their own in a toast. Bruce smiled and turned to Jack, those blue eyes looking through him in a much more comfortable way than Clark's had.

"To you," Bruce smiled and Jack returned it, raising his own glass

"And you," Jack chuckled and their glasses chimed with the sound of meeting crystal before they sipped their champagne in complete bliss and absolute ignorance as to the dangers that lurked.

* * *

Outside in the cold, watching from a distance, was a large man with blue beady eyes and a crazed smile. He giggled an unpleasantly high pitched noise that would make a dog howl, as he looked in to the windows of the manor with a pair of binoculars in hand.

"Hello Joker, my pet," He slurred, like a drunkard on a Saturday, "Here you are, just as I knew you would be, in the arms of your always lover, Batman. Now aren't you a pretty blond, oh don't worry, you'll be back to your normal self, and I'll be there to help, oh yes, I'll be there to make it all better." The man was giggling the entire time, a line of drool falling from the corner of his mouth as he spoke, blackening teeth showing through his smile. "Dr. Harish always makes it better."

* * *

OMG! Who can't wait to see what happens now? Harish is back and as Crazy as hell! Joker isn't as crazy but just as fun and Bruce...well alright so i'm going a little OOC with everyong but come on. ANYWAYS! What's Clark's trip eh? R&R!


	2. Wonderland

Bending Steel

Summary: Bruce Wayne, Playboy millionaire is now off the market! Taken by a beautiful blond haired man by the name of Jack Napier the press is going crazy with it. Not only that but it seems Batman has found a new accomplice in Joker himself! While some people are glad to have Joker off the streets, some people are a little sceptical, including the members of the Justice League! But while this entire mess is getting sorted one man still stalks the streets and he has found a friend. Doctor Harish is in and he is waiting for his Patience to come for tea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, DC is amazing and I will love them forever.

AN: Read 'Of Broken Steel' so not to get confused

Dick is 13

AN: Someone else is going to make an appearance…who is it? A Surprise!

Chapter 2: Wonderland

"This is getting a little silly Bruce," Joker said as he waved his hands in front of himself blindly.

"This, coming from you," Bruce spoke as he watched the blindfolded man try and find some kind of landmark as he was lead through the house. After the Christmas Gala and small after party, Bruce had tip toed behind Jack and blindfolded him, saying he had another surprise.

"I'm going to start thinking naughty things Bruce unless you explain yourself," Joker giggled, no wig and dressed in his purple jump suit and now blind folded it was a rather interesting thought but Bruce had other things in mind.

Chucking he lead the man to the grandfather clock and down the stairs carefully leading him down and then left him standing there feeling around blindly once more.

"Gah, Bruce, this isn't fun anymore," Joker whined and stepped forwards and bumped in to something very solid. Not caring if he were to ruin some kind of surprise or not he undid the blindfold and gave a squeal of absolute delight at his newest present,

A motorbike.

The bike was bright purple in color with the signature green highlighting along the sides. There were all kinds of buttons and things he could play with but he suspected none would be welcome in the Batcave. Joker leaped on to Bruce's back like a child at Christmas and kissed the back of his head several times before thanking him just as many.

"Well, if you're going to be a new pair of eyes you might as well be able to get around," Bruce said as he changed, watching Joker jump around like a hyper active terrier with a new toy, "Alfred's logic though, not mine."

"Alphy did this for me?" Joker asked and Bruce grinned as his cowl came in to place,

"No, I said you needed wheels, he said motorbike, it is more fun after all," Batman spoke and Joker clapped his hands like a teenaged girl before he pulled on his boots, belt and gloves, all in black and then the helmet to his new bike, bright green. "Don't kill yourself on it…or anyone else."

"Come on Batsy, I'm a changed man," Joker said through the helmet as he sat astride hi bike, completely comfortable as he ran his hands over the seat, up the body of the bike until he was leaning over it and grasping the handles, completely aware that Bruce was watching. Joker grinned under his helmet before the bike roared to life and he sped off, his laughter filling the cave as he raced in to the night in absolute glee.

"Maybe the bike wasn't such a good idea," Dick said as he placed his mask in to place and looked up at Bruce who was turning red under his cowl and the boy grinned wickedly, "Then again, he didn't look half bad on it right…Yeow!" Robing took off running as Batman aimed another strike for the boy's rear end.

"Cheeky brat, get to work!" He growled and Robin laughed as he vanished, jumping on to his own bike and speeding away, off to find Batgirl no doubt before getting to work. Batman grinned though, seeing Joker spread on the bike like some dark, sleek cat was a treat he would keep to himself, with a satisfied hum he headed for his car, he'd think of Joker later, right not he had a job to do.

Joker felt like a little boy as he raced through the streets of Gotham, expertly weaving through traffic without causing any kind of damage. He felt like he was free, the wind rushing past his body and over his back, the roar of the engine as the bike flew under him, it almost drove itself it was amazing! Giving off a gleeful cry the Joker ripped around a corner, barely missing a light pole in his excitement and kept on driving, making sure to actually abide by the law as he rushed through traffic, speeding he could deal with, running over some innocent kid he might have problems with now.

"Hey Joker! How are the wheels!?" A voice echoes and Joker laughed,

"Amazing!" He answered as Robin laughed from the other side of the link, "What else can it do but make me giddy?"

"Make you more giddy really, the bike is equipped with Joker gear more than Bat gear, it's all you, stunning gas, laughing gas, card blades and oil slick too, all you have to do is figure out which button does what," Robin explained, "The big red button is a booster though, so unless you're in trouble, don't push that button and when you do, hold on for your life."

"Don't push the big red button, play with everything else, that is just torture," Joker said as he looked at the buttons, the traffic was to heavy so he couldn't play with it now but he would find some deserted place later in the evening if he could and figure it all out that way, besides, most of the buttons were in easy reach with his thumbs, if he did run in to trouble he just needed to push one and hoped it worked properly.

Joker giggled again as he rushed around a corner and allowed himself to breath, the engine died down and Joker leaned up, straddling the bike and looking up at the sky. He could feel his body relax a little more, that Clark Kent guy had rubbed him the wrong way, he just wasn't sure why though. He would have thought about it more if a sound hadn't caught his attention, footsteps, walking towards him.

Whipping around he came face to face with a grinning man, eyes wild and blond hair ruffled unevenly with a rat set on his shoulders.

"Hello rabbit…" He purred and Joker shivered.

"Hatter my boy, you have seen better days," Joker swallowed as he pulled his helmet off, curls falling loose around his face, making Hatter's eyes go wide and he smiled.

"You look like a pretty doll," He cooed and Joker flinch, that was not a good description, not from the Hatter. "Now, now, door mouse, don't get excited, he may come to tea if we ask nicely."

"Sorry, busy," Joker said as his hand touched the grapple gun at his hip,

"Look! New toys!" Hatter giggled and jumped up and down, "My, my, the pretty doll has been busy, oh look at all his fun new things, can we see?" Hatter stepped closer and Joker stepped back, thinking that whatever mind he gained, Hatter lost.

"I rather you not, no," Joker said shaking his head, moving curls from his face behind his ear,

"Now, now, didn't your parents teach you to share, there I a good rabbit," Hatter was uncomfortably close and Joker had very little options, "Such a pretty thing…" Hatter reached out and cupped the Joker's face, the curls falling around his fingers and coiling about his palm. Joker shivered and not from the touch, Hatter was cold, freezing almost and as he looked at the man he saw that he was pale, sunken eyes and blackening nails he looked worse than what he had been before.

"What happened to you?" Joker asked, suddenly feeling pity for the man.

"The Queen, the Queen made me all better," He whispered and Joker's eyes narrowed and his jaw set, there was only one person who would think this was 'all better.'

"Harish," Joker hissed and picked up a pellet from his belt, "Sorry Hatter my boy, show and tell it now over." With crack the pellet exploded in to light and Joker took flight, his grappling gun catching on to a high rise and pulling him up on to a balcony where he sat on the railing staring out in to the dim city.

"Sightseeing?" Joker whipped around and growled up at the hovering Superman and crossed his arms.

"Maybe, what do you want fly boy?" Joker couldn't help it, Superman was not his most favorite person in the world. Superman raised a brow and crossed his own arms, both simply staring at one another until a sound caught both of their attention, Joker's com link going off.

"Where are you?" It was Batman and Joker sighed softly before he touched the small cuff on his ear.

"Sightseeing," He grinned darkly at Superman who huffed in return, "I'm entertaining an unwanted guest."

"Let me guess, Superman?" Batman asked and sighed in pure annoyance, "Tell him I don't want, need or expect his help."

"Batsy, darling, should I remind you of his hearing abilities?" Joker cooed softly as he twirled an erred lock of hair between his fingers, "I believe he heard you."

"Good, then he can hear me to tell him to mind his own busyness and to get out of my city," Batman hissed and Joker giggled as he turned towards Superman with a sickly sweet smile. Superman just glared again before he turned and left, Joker waving at his back as he did so. "Okay now where are you?"

"I'm on someone's balcony, I just ran in to Hatter and boy did he look ill, Whatever marbles I gained he lost, he's cold too, he touched me and his skin is like ice, I think he's delusional too, I did however get a fun new nickname."

"What's that?" Batman asked as he stopped under the building, looking up to see Joker perched on the balcony railing.

"Pretty Doll."

Harish was furious when the Hatter came back, his ugly little rat squealed and scurried away as Harish struck the man, the stand of green hair entwined in his fingers falling to the ground.

"But I did what I was told, you asked me to find him and I found him, what a pretty thing, such a pretty thing, a greened haired Alice, yes, yes! That's it door mouse! Our new Alice," Hatter gave a shriek as he was kicked in the ribs and sent to the floor once more.

"No!" Harish spat, and then his voice seemed to soften almost instantly, his personality switching like a light "Joker is mine you see, He isn't your Alice, but we will get you one, a pretty little Alice, when you are all better, and I can make you all better, all you need is to get me my Joker, and then you can have your Alice."

"Yes, yes, Alice, we miss our Alice," Hatter giggled manically and skipped away, "Come door mouse, it's almost time for tea." The green clad man skipped away with a new tune on his lips as he and his rat vanished somewhere in the hide out, leaving Harish there to think.

"Now Joker, you have changed," Harish cooed, his personality going dark once more, "But not for the better, oh no, being with that man will not make you better," He grinned, thick black saliva running down his chin as he wheezed a laugh, "Harish will make it all better."

AN: Who missed me! Show of hands! Sorry this took so long I was computer-less and very much in a deep black whole of no return but...I'M BACK! WOOOT And so is Harish...Ooo, I love/hate/want to kill this guy. Teehee, and Look Superman makes another appearance, R&R


End file.
